Take a Chance on Me
by Tiff56
Summary: This is the song about Syaoran who is trying to show his feelings to Sakura, the alternate version of Syaoran's confession to Sakura at the near end of the episode. I am using this song to portray Syaoran's eagerness to let Sakura know about his feelings


Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, "Take a Chance on Me" belongs to ABBA?

Syaoran has fallen in love in Sakura, he wants to let Sakura accepts and knows his feelings for her. Syaoran always tries to find ways in order to convince Sakura that he rally loves her. But, the only problem is Sakura is toonaive and clueless to realize his feelings for her, while Syaoran is too shy to admit his feelings for her.

Everytime Syaoran tries to said something to Sakura, Sakura always smiled to him innocently and he runs away blushing uncontrobly. Or some other times, he got interrupted when he got the chance to tell her feelings for her.

In order to solve this problem Syaoran asked Sakura's close friend, Tomoyo Daidouji for advice, he asked, "how could I confess my feelings to Sakura? I am just don't know much on how to do it, and Sakura seems to show no interest in my feelings." Tomoyo just smile and kindly said to Syaoran: "Li-kun, why don't you just talk to her and tell her your feelings privately, or maybe you do something else, perhaps like sing a song to her to portray you feelings for her. What do you think about that?" Syaoran just quietly think and think, then he said to Tomoyo: "how can I do it? I am just too shy to do it and I am still kind of afraid that Sakura won't accept my feelings." Tomoyo said to him again: Li-kun, you live her right? If you really love her, then pluck up your courage and tell your feelings to her! I am sure she will accept it, don't be shy, be a man! I know you can do it!"

Syaoran finally agreed with Tomoyo, and he tried his best to gain his courage to tell his feelings to Sakura. Tomoyo supported his effort to tell his feelings for Sakura.

The next day, after school at the school front gate, Syaoran saw Sakura walked towards the school front gate. Just then, Tomoyo approached Syaoran said to him: "come on Li-kun, don't be a scaredy guy, pluck up your courage and ask Sakura out, so she can know your feelings." Suddently, Tomoyo pushed Syaoran until he bumped into Sakura. When he bumped into Sakura, he shouted to Tomoyo, blushing: "what are you doing? Don't push me like that way!" Tomoyo just whispered to him said: do you love her Li-kun?" Syaoran answered: "of course I do!"

After that, he turned to Sakura and said to her, blushing: "Sakura, err...err...uh...uh...heheheh...can you go with me for a while?" Sakura just innocently asked him, wondering: "to where? For what?" Syaoran still shy and confused, suddenly he said shyly: "what about the Penguin Park? I would to have talk with you, may I?" The innocent Sakura said to him kindly: "sure why not? I would like to know what you want to talk with me." Syaoran felt so happy and relieved as he listened to Sakura's respond. Tomoyo from behind gave him a thumb up.

Syaoran and Sakura head to Penguin Park, after they arrived Syaoran asked her to sit at one of the swings. Sakura still innocently confused about Syaoran's intention to let her sit on the swing. Syaoran still shy to tell his feelings for her, blushing and Sakura looked confused on him. Then, Syaoran plucked his courage out and sang a song for her:

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down"

Sakura got confused with his attempt and innocently said: "hoe?"

"If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me

(That's all I ask of you honey)

Take a chance on me"

Then, Sakura blushing slightly on her cheek and giggled at him. She found his attempt to be somewhat funny but amusing, and she didn't stop giggling.

"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together

Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better

'Cos you know I've got

So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you

It's magic

You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair

But I think you know

That I can't let go"

Sakura got surprised and her eyes became wider when she saw how eager Syaoran was when he sang this song. Then, she blushed a his attempt on her.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie

If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me

(Come on, give me a break will you?)

Take a chance on me"

Sakura blushed on her cheek, she got shy with Syaoran and suddenly she stood up from the swing and walked away from him. Then, Syaoran chased her and he held her right hand in front of her with both of his hands, continued to sing.

"Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you

You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you

Let me tell you now

My love is strong enough to last when things are rough

It's magic

You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind

No I can't let go

'Cos I love you so"

Sakura blushing rather heavily, especially when Syaoran held her right hand with both of his hands. Then, she quickly walked away from him again, tried to avoid her shyness from Syaoran. She walked to the Penguin slide, sat down on the slide edge with a blushing face, hiding her face with her school hat. Then, Syaoran found her at the Penguin slide, he stood beside her and bent down. Then, he held her face pointed towards him and continued his singing.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

If you need me, let me know, gonna be around

If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see

Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)"

Then he raised Sakura up by holding both of her hands, held her while dancing a bit with her. Sakura blushed when he danced a bit with her, didn't know what she going to do.

"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me

Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see

Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba

Honey I'm still free

Take a chance on me"

After Syaoran finished his confession song towards Sakura, he said while smiling awkwardly: "what do you think? Is it weird? I am trying hard to tell you about my feelings." Sakura just giggled at Syaoran said: "what a funny guy, I have never thought that you could come up with that idea." Syaoran got blushing again, awkwardly said: " I have any other way to do this, so I just came up with this idea of telling you." Then, Sakura got blushing at Syaoran shyly said: "So, you trying to say that you loved me and wanted me to accept your feelings?" Syaoran nodded, but Sakura still looks confused at him. Syaoran walked away from her, slightly disappointed because he thought that Sakura might rejected him.

Then, Sakura walked to him and happily said to him: "I accept your feelings and I love you, you are such a sweet guy, how can I resist you. Oh Syaoran-kun, why didn't you tell me earlier so I can figure out your feelings." Then she hugged Syaoran tightly.

Syaoran relived happily when Sakura accepted his feelings, and Sakura hugged him tightly and Syaoran hugged her back.

Then, Tomoyo approached them and said: "hohoho what a confession Li-kun, good job, I would never expect you to come up with that idea." Syoaran surprised and blushing again, said: "hey, what are you doing there, give us some privacy!" Tomoyo just keep teasing at Syaoran, while Sakura just stood up confusedly watching them.


End file.
